


Nazarie's Unending Journey

by FumiKanno



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Bunny Girl, Condoms, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lipstick Smears, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Potions, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Viera (Final Fantasy), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: The adventures of my OC, a ditzy, too-soft-and-squishy for her own good, viera named Nazarie! A loose FFXIV parody, set in Eorzea, but will follow a majority of the story dungeons as I see where this takes me. A lighter piece in tone, with all of the kinks I typically use. Enjoy!~Uploads every two weeks, on alternating Mondays!A (NSFW) Album of the character and art I've gotten! Please check it out, as well as the artists!! ♥Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Kudos: 23





	1. Close to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains drunk sex, male on female gangbang.

"Hey, princess!"

A viera looked up from her task of stacking crates to look over her shoulder, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. A roegadyn had called out to her in his approach, each thud of his boots against the wooden platform causing the docks to creak beneath his heavy frame. He towered over her with his impressively massive stature, her ears only coming to just surpass the chin of his scarred face, the man gazing down over the buxom girl with a smug, toothy grin.

"Eighteen bir'day, eh princess?" He asked with a chortle, repeating his nickname. Her violet eyes met his own eager gaze, staring back somewhat blankly.

"Mhm!" She nodded, those long, fuzzy ears bobbing slightly with motion.

"'appy bir'day, den," he chuckled, his grin widening as he raised a hand and began to extend it towards her. The world around that gesture had begun to slow to a halt as she watched with a worried expression across her delicate visage. She took a step back, starting to raise her hands to shield herself.

"H-... Hey!" She stammered, waving him off. Despite her resistance, he did not falter. His palm found its mark - his large, calloused fingers brushing through the soft, white locks of the top of her head. She whined softly, rolling her eyes and letting a sigh escape her lips. "Do you always need to do this?! Nn... Ugh," she groaned quietly, her ears twitching. Despite her frown there was a clear disparity in her body language and attitude, eyelids fluttering slightly. It was clear she enjoyed this treatment more than she wanted to let on.

"Hehehe!" He laughed like a giddy schoolboy, now assigning both hands to the task of rubbing those coveted viera ears, enjoying this bout of teasing. "Alright, thas enough den," he conceded after he'd had his fill of her flustered expression, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Anyway, jus' came by to give you the rest of the day off. You shouldn' be working yer ass off luggin' cargo around on yer bir'day of all days, princess. Go ahead and have some fun, me an' the boys'll cover yer workload." A warm offer backed by a genuine grin, though hardly a minute had gone by before he'd begun to reach for her once more. She leaped back, away from his clear intent.

"Th-... Thank you, Raging Moose!" She nodded to him with a forced laugh, one hand defensively brushing through her purple bangs and flatting her tussled locks. He was a nice enough guy despite being overbearing at times like these, but the size discrepancy made it hard for her to be comfortable around him. It was something of a prejudice she'd developed against roes in particular since she'd come to Limsa, many of the males especially not hesitating to use their size advantage to pick on her. This co-worker of hers was changing that, a little at a time, but it still made her wary when he was around.

"Ahah, jus' messin' with ye'," he remarked, putting his hands back at his sides. "Enjoy your night, Nazarie. And if you ever need anything, remember that you can always come hollering for me, alright?" He hardly waited for her to do anything but nod, the viera named Nazarie seemingly a bit stunned to as he turned and walked away. He'd never called her by her name before, usually sticking to his embarrassing nickname of "princess". That'd been his go-to ever since she'd sought employment on the docks. All it had taken was one look at her frilly dress and heels for him to peg her for exactly what she had been - a spoiled rich girl. That wasn't totally the case any longer, handling herself and her work without complaint these days, though she was still far from the best worker.

Still, a genuine smile formed across her glossy, purple lips as she turned to head home. Had she finally earned some respect? Today was already looking up for her!

The rest of her day was uneventful. She had all this time to herself, yet no real friends to visit or plans to attend to. All her family was back in Ul'dah, having left them behind two years ago on this very day. An anniversary as well as her birthday, of the day she'd run away from a life of nobility in hopes of finding adventure. Some days she missed having her every whim catered to, but she was proud of how much she'd matured on her path to adulthood and independence.

Evening rolled around, having spent her entire day lounging around in the bed of her inn room. Cheap, yet still rather comfortable living quarters situated above the "Drowning Wench" - a crudely named tavern whose owner had been kind enough to make semi-permanent arrangements with her for discounted rent. The staff had been surprisingly generous to her despite their rather rugged appearances, which she was thankful for. Fighting for housing in this economy was harsh, and she didn't quite have the gil in her pocket to even dream of setting herself up with an apartment.

Cramped and dingy or not, it was home. Still, though, she couldn't simply spend her whole birthday reading in bed. She climbed out of the warmth of the sheets and peeled off her clothes, bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor as her curvaceous figure was stripped of its minimal coverage. Bronzed flesh jiggled with the sway of broad hips, approaching the dresser while removing her top in a clumsy fashion and tossing it carelessly aside. Keeping her room clean was something she still hadn't totally adjusted to, in a past life any garments strewn about would find their way miraculously folded and cleaned by the time she'd gotten back from wherever her wandering took her. That was a matter she'd tend to... Later.

Just as soon as her buxom figure was bared to the private world of her chambers, it was hidden away again. Her generously sized breasts were tucked away beneath a white tee, which didn't quite cover all of her toned tummy nor did it hide her navel to what was sure to be the joy of many, and shorts that were of matching pure white color. A purple over-shirt loosely hanging from her shoulders was casual, but effective, flowing slightly as the clicks of her heeled feet made their way down towards the tavern's main room.

Few drunkards looked up at her arrival amidst the bustle of the crowd, mostly settling their gawking eyes on her display of cleavage or the showcase of those long, smooth legs and plump thighs that her wonderfully short shorts failed to hide. She always enjoyed the attention, though, to some degree. Even if only subconsciously. She actively chose to dress like this, to show off as much of her smooth, flawless skin as possible. Not that vieras had ever been a particularly shameless people, with how risque their tribal gear tended to be. She didn't bat an eye at those looks as she took a seat at the bar, only to be rather immediately surprised when a drink was placed before her.

"...Ale?" she blurted out, peering at the sides of the mug with a crook of the neck. She was visibly befuddled, her gaze darting back up to Baderon. The usual bartender, who typically kept an eye out for her. A kind soul, though a bit rough around the edges. She nodded thanks and took a sip, a bit shocked that it was actual, real ale. He'd always been a hard ass about not giving liquor to minors, in spite of her pleas.

"On the house tonight. Enjoy, girlie," he chuckled, patting the counter. "You're old enough now, only fair." He smirked, before turning his attention to another patron. Brief as always, leaving Nazarie alone with her drink. Which, of course, began to rapidly disappear, wasting no time in hammering it down in practically comical display. She was interrupted about halfway to the bottom of the glass by a stench, one strong enough to make her sputter mid-gulp and set the drink aside to search for the nearby source. It was, immediately noticeably, a male elezen. A bowling hat and dirty overcoat suggested that he was either homeless, or merely had no real regard for his own appearance and how those around him perceived him. Clearly, he was no adventurer either, a bit portly around the stomach region. She barely opened her mouth before he cut her off.

"'ello, m'maiden," he greeted with a smug grin, eyes half-lidded. He reeked of confidence and moldy cheese. "Wouldst thou perchance likest to go questing with thine self, my fair maiden?" He humbly requested, leaning in and placing a hand boldly on her wrist. She snapped her arm back, away from his touch. She needed a hot bath.

"Uhm..." she blinked, a forced smile across her purple lips. She was wide-eyed, petrified. It was like watching a stag caught dead-center underneath an incoming meteor as it hurtled towards her at top velocity. The impact probably would've been desired, however, if it meant sparing her this awkward situation. "A... Quest?" she asked, a nervous giggle escaping as she tried her hardest to be nice. She believed that one should never judge by appearances, but by scent was definitely a metric that could've potentially been followed here. Especially for her pitifully sensitive sense of smell.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, an eager nod following. His breathing quickened, looming over her and licking his lips like a wolf. "If... Thy would permit me..." he was even starting to rasp, rather noticeably, as his chest heaved and heart pounded. Sweat visibly beaded down his forehead, towards his almost-unibrow. "Hhh... Yourself and I could, perhaps, make our ways to the nearest alleyway, if you would perchance be interested... There, we could - hhh... Ah! Embark on a journey!" She shrank back a little, trying to escape his hot and heavy breathing. He reached out and grabbed her gently by the wrist, but began to squeeze as she tried to pull away. "Ahh... B...Beg my intrusion, m'maiden, but I had overheard it was thy birthday! And I wouldst love to properly welcome thou into adulthood, if you wouldst-"

W H A M.

A fist came hurtling over the counter. His cheek molded to the hardened knuckles of a larger man's fist, a tooth and a splatter of blood flung from his busted lip. He staggered off of the stool and flat onto the ground, giving Nazarie the chance to yank her arm free before her took her down with him. He collapsed onto the floor, Nazarie looking up to see Baderon shaking out his hand after clocking the predator with such frightening strength.

"Get the fuck out of here, Steve," he huffed, before spitting with rather impressive aim and power. A wet loogie arching over the counter and landing on the elezen's dirty jacket. It took "Steve" a second to stand up, wobbling a bit to catch his balance before dragging himself off. A groan trailed into the crowd, with a yelp shortly following. There were a few guffaws of some of the tougher men in the crowd, likely deciding to bully the poor whelp. Nazarie averted her gaze and finished her drink. She'd been... Protected. Baderon went back about his business without a second thought, pouring another glass for the girl, leaving her far more downcast than initially. Even with proper, clean air to breath, her mood had been put off for the remainder of the night.

Not because of the creep, but rather because the liquor had her thinking. About how she still needed defending. It'd been two years since she struck out on her own to learn how to hold her own and care for herself, and here she was too scared to tell a random, disgusting weirdo to fuck off. She had to let the bartender punch him senseless, all because she couldn't muster up one simple word to reject his advances. A second glass of ale was downed, followed by a third, and soon she found her vision blurring as she climbed out of her seat and out to take a walk without a word. She needed to clear her head, escaping into the moonlit streets of Limsa.

It was still as busy as ever, though the crowds were far more sparse at this hour. There were less honest sailors and traders up and about, or at least the ones who weren't suicidal, their population replaced by would-be pirates and slippery rogues making secretive transactions. She didn't have to worry though, even being a lone female stumbling drunkenly about, she kept her head down and her hands in her pockets. At least, she would've if she had pockets. Eventually she found her way to the docks without trouble, gazing over the sea at the moon. She didn't often come out here at night, it was far too dangerous for her liking. Yet, it was so... Pretty. The way the stars glistened above the sea, the horizon fading into the black sky in the far distance. It was breathtaking!

The only thing obscuring her vision was the big, bulky ship that took up half of the view. It was docked, a ramp leading down to a lit lantern where what appeared to be its crew were presently hanging around. They weren't far off, near enough that she could hear their roaring laughter and jolly chitchat faintly. The swig of a bottle, too. She'd only begun to walk past their little party before one of them called out to her, several heads turning to scope out the catch.

"Hey, girlie!" A larger male had waved to her. She glanced over, the clacking of her heels stopping atop the wooden platform to gaze back. She pointed at herself without a word and arched a brow. He nodded and beckoned her over. "C'mere!" he chortled. She obliged, perhaps foolishly, making her way towards the crowding of males of varying shapes and sizes. "Yer a pretty thing, aren't ye'?" he toothily chuckled. Quite larger than her, being a roegadyn, he bent forward slightly to meet her eye-level.

"Well, I like to think so," she giggled in return, a faint blush across her cheeks. She could feel all of their beady eyes on her, examining every inch of her barely-covered figure. Her body felt hot - with embarrassment partly, though the liquor contributed. "You- uh - need... Something?" She asked, gazing back at him with an unwavering stare. It was clear that she was already intoxicated from the way she slightly slurred in of itself, not to mention the slight sway of her body every now and again.

"We're 'avin' a party, and thought ye' might wanta join," he chortled, reaching out and patting her on the arm. The other hand produced a bottle of rum, handing it to her. Her look shifted to the half-full container, the slender neck gingerly gripped in his large hand. She contemplated this for a second before taking it from him.

"A... Another drink? I don't know..." she trailed off. The group were looming in around her, as if judging her. Egging her silently on, holding their breath in anticipation. The man before her, presumably the captain, still had that somewhat aggressive grin plastered across shis face.

"Aw, c'mon sweetie," he gruffly pleaded with her, gently shaking her arm. "Live a little!" Some of the men grumbled their agreement with the sentiment. "Ye' only live once, eh?" He raised a brow. Something about his expression was oddly charming, she found her defenses dropping rapidly.

"Er... If you insist. Alright. Yeah, sure!" She boldly declared, nodding with each word and gradually increasing in confidence as she spoke. Something in her was defying what she ought to do. To politely decline and continue about her night. Perhaps she wanted adventure. She wanted to do something new. The crowd cheered, and something like excitement coursed through her veins. "Fuck it!" she cheered with them, taking a deep swig from the bottle. She knew the type of men these guys were, they were harmless! These sorts just liked having a good time!

What happened after that was a bit of a blur. A lot of singing, she remembered. They taught her some songs, a bit of dancing. Some grabbing... Then she blacked out, for the most part. Hours later, she came to, feeling a breeze against her nude body. Shadows hung over her. She formed a fist with one hand and rubbed her eyes, the other grazing her fingers over her bare stomach and chest. Sprawling out, she yawned, limbs reaching for the corners of an unfamiliar and somewhat scratchy bedspread.

"So, who goes first?" An unknown voice called out. She could feel someone heavy climbing onto the foot of the bed. She was grabbed by the ankles, those thick thighs of hers parted wide open. "Of course I go first, dolt," a more familiar pitch called out. Nazarie blinked awake, slowly creaking open her eyelids before they jolted the rest of the way. She stared down at the captain on his knees, towering over her while knelt over her. His pants were off, that thick, impressively large cock jutting out at full-mast. He gazed down at her, grinning. "Evenin', sweets," he greeted, placing that vascular length against her pussy, the underside grinding against her slit. She felt hot, squirming underneath him. Her legs were held in place, his hands strongly gripping her ankles like she were a toy.

"He-hey!? What's going on?!" she called out, spreading her hands and waving furiously at him, trying to stop him. He aligned the meaty tip of his manhood with her tight, pink cunt, stopping just before penetrating her with the crown of that raw cock. She could feel it throbbing against her, aching to ravage her walls with its frightening size! She fumbled with her words as he paused and looked down over her. In truth, her body craved it. She wasn't familiar with this burning sensation in her crotch, but... It was powerful. It made her body feel useless, as if her entire being was dreading the fact that she'd just put a stop to his fun.

"What, sweets? You asked for this, did ye' not?" he grumpily remarked, grasping his girth by its hilt and starting to stroke it slowly. He rubbed the tip back and forth over the length of the entrance to her folds, a gentle 'squish' to it. She was already soaked, a puddle between her legs. "Ye' practically begged for us..." he chuckled lowly, the men agreeing around him. She glanced up, acknowledging the crowd. There were six or seven of them, all of them similarly with their cocks out and in-hand. All of them slowly working themselves to this scene. She swallowed hard, face a vivid red now.

"I- Uh..." she wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. In earnest she barely remembered a thing. She vaguely had recollection of that intense heat earlier, not unlike what she felt now. The way she could feel her heart throbbing in her chest, craving for her body to just be... Used. It was odd, an awful sensation that could surely be cured by him jamming that gut-puncher straight into her cervix. "Wanted to ask you to... Use a condom-?" she stammered softly, getting the feeling that there wasn't much of a way to talk her way out of the situation now. Not when she felt her body locking up, her legs trembling. There was a tense pause, before they all burst out in laughter.

"Aye, aye," he nodded. Someone tossed him a pack, letting it unfurl. There were at least eighteen there, of varying colors! "We'll go through this whole pack before the night's up, don't ye worry," he reassured her. He tore the top one off and bit the packaging precariously open, rolling the rubber sleeve over his meaty prick and properly protecting his package in a rather gentlemanly practice of safe sex. Those strong hands returned to their claim on her ankles after, splitting her open like a broad V and readying his hips over her. She was tucked underneath him, legs starting to get pushed back as he slowly lowered his pelvis into her groin. The tip began to split open her tight, wet slit, immediately met with a high-pitched groan from the viera.

"Oh... Fuuuck..." She softly panted, already rolling her eyes back. He was so damned dense, that turgid length far thicker than any toy she'd experimented with before. Not to mention, it was real. A real, and really huge cock inserting itself into her cunt, helplessly pinned underneath it. She was already clenching around it, gripping that rubber-clad girth with a desperate tightness. He struggled to push deeper than just that plump head, grunting as he rocked his sturdy, powerful hips back and forth. Trying his hardest to jackhammer himself into her hole, the lubrication of her juices rather conveniently helping him along in reaming out those vice-like walls. Inch after inch began to disappear beyond those lips, a satisfying squelch audible with his progress, her violet eyes fixated on their point of union with clear lust forming in her foggy gaze.

What was this feeling? A sexual awakening for a viera? The birthing of the notorious heat her species had within her? Those cycles that reduced those fuzzy-eared amazonian women into cock-sleeves for a hung stud for what seemed like two weeks out of every month? The internal, primal craving to be bred and transformed into a mother in order to fulfill a matron's role in life? A deep, insatiable craving for hours of non-stop womb-stuffings? Her head was swimming with such depraved thoughts suddenly. Had she truly begged them here? If all of that was true, it made began to make sense in a way, though their seedy grins suggested that they'd always planned to get her blackout drunk and drag her back.

Perhaps they were using each other in this scenario, but boy did this feel good. They'd hardly started and yet just those few inches trying to shove their way deeper into her near-virgin twat were scraping her in a way that made her loins scream. Her spine quivered, panting and moaning as it were without any real force yet being applied. A few odd glances were thrown her way, perhaps shocked at how eagerly she was taking just the first of surely many insertions to come, but it only made the hands of those spectators work faster. Their captain would have his way first with the drunken viera though, as he probably did with any woman they brought on in this manner. 

"Aye, yer really gettin' into this, huh lass? I'm not even halfway to the balls yet!" He guffawed, licking his lips as he pressed forward. His far larger frame towered over her, pushing her into something akin to a mating press, hiking his knees up on the mattress as he continued to slam down on her. The bed beneath them rocked and creaked as he properly mounted the tipsy fuck-bunny, his pelvis above her spread thighs and moving skillfully into her own at a downward angle.

His own parted legs gave the audience a delicious view of those bronzed, wobbly mounds of ass-meat beneath his thrusting package. That pale-skinned shaft penetrating those pink lips and stretching them around his manhood without mercy, that cock-flesh shining with her juices as he drew back for another buck into her honeypot. She was squealing with delight, like a true inexperienced dame. Hell, he was hung enough that even a veteran in sex might struggle to keep up, and no slouch in the way he moved his hips either. Perhaps this really was a regular occasion for this crew, his groin stirring and rotating with each pump, properly mashing up her insides and rearranging them to suit the size of his shaft. A finesse to the way he worked himself into her that had her body aching and burning, though perhaps his size was being mistaken for technical ability in her lust-addled and drunken mind. The feeling only grew more intense with each of his movements, especially when she felt it - the sensation of those heavy, cum-laden balls of his smacking against her drooling lips.

"Hahhh! So deeeep!" she slurred out. Her eyes fluttered shut, nails gripping the sheets for dear life. The crowd murmured in approval to her reaction, appreciating how into it the viera damsel was despite her questionable state of mind. She could do nothing but holler and whimper in pleasure as she took his full, massive size, trapped beneath the weight of a masculine figure twice her size and held fast by the undersides of her knees. Calves helplessly dangled in the air, feet above her head and over his shoulders, the male leering down at her with a lusting gaze of his own. It was impossible to process it all, especially as those thrusts grew heavier. He grew even more restless, as if he were aiming to hammer her imprint into the mattress - to permanently etch the shape of her wobbly, bouncing cheeks into the bed she was pressed against. Rather unceremoniously, he threw his head back with the spasms of his shaft.

"Gah! I'm cumming, you whore!" he crassly cursed. That already pulsating length seemed to swell larger inside of her grip, that condom expanding within her clasping insides. It was hot, even through the material of the condom he thankfully wore, and undoubtedly plentiful in quantity. It felt heavy, almost excessively so, proportionate to the size and weight of his shaft it could be assumed. He held her there in that perverse hold for several long seconds, feeling far too long to possibly be mere seconds, before dragging himself out from her cunt with an intact condom sliding slowly off of his slick shaft. He sat back and removed it, before casually just tossing the cum-stuffed latex onto her stomach and letting it ooze and smear warm, sticky seed over her bronzed skin. Her legs flopped back onto the bed in a neutral position, leaving her panting and dripping sweat down her heaving bosom. She'd came at some point too, she was sure, if not multiple times, finally given a breather for a few moments. Albeit brief, as the bed began to creak at her feet once more.

"Me next!" This one was more of a runt compared to his boss, a hyur male with a decent girth and length despite being shorter than she was. He didn't appear to let the slight height different dissuade him from attempting to conquer her buxom figure, however, immediately moving between her thighs and straddling one of those supple, smooth legs. Her other was easily lifted over his shoulder, rotating her so that she was laid mostly on her side at a somewhat awkward angle. He aligned his tip with her slit, condom already applied to her relief, and wasted no time in penetrating. There was no fanfare, no pause to attain her consent, they were just helping themselves to her body at this point. Was she going to have to go through them all one by one? She began to ponder this, but her mind quickly began to fade back to a blank state of bliss. That smaller, yet still impressive girth stretching her out anew.

Her eyes widened and she let out a crude moan that caused a small uproar among the crowd once more, enjoying the sounds the slutty bunny had been making thus far. Her lust-stricken gaze met the nearest bystander, a furiously jerking Au Ra of a more average size despite his taller stature. He was infatuated with the sight of her bouncing bosom, this much was obvious alone from his unbreaking gaze at her chest. Those pillowy jugs rippling and leaping each time the male between her legs slammed into her at this odd angle, managing to slam into her cervix just as well with the curve of his length and this newly explored position, with him eagerly hunched over her spread thigh and clutching her leg for dear life! Not to mention the way her rutted at her like he were the viera in this position, as if racing to the finish. It only caused those tanned orbs to bounce faster, such flawless skin glistening with the sheen of her sweat. Perhaps the Au Ra had been waiting his turn, but something made him approach the bed with cock in hand.

"Gah, I'm not waiting any longer! She's got more than jus' one hole!" he announced before shoving that slender shaft in her face. On closer inspection it had a decent, enjoyable length to it despite not measuring up in thickness. He prodded it to her purple-colored lips, smearing pre-cum carelessly as he tapped against the entrance to her mouth. Already slightly parted, her tongue darted out, lapping it up. It tasted... Good. A bit like the stuff could get her drunk on its own merit, which only made her all the more eager to open wide and accept his offering. One of his hands grasped her by the ears, holding her head steady, while the other guided his shaft past those glossy cock-suckers and into her mouth. She sealed around it and began to suckle on that leaking tip, eyes closing in an effort to focus on this new task. Her moans were muffled by this new obstruction, but still rumbled up from her throat with each slap of the hyur's hips into her doughy cheeks from below, those audible grunts and whimpers making the Au Ra's prick tingle with the vibrations.

His hips too began to move. Not as fast as the hyur's, who was fuck-drunk and determined to pound the shape of his shaft into her pussy's walls until they were both red at the crotch and sore the next morning, but he clearly had no qualms with gagging her on his manhood. The drooling tip of his coating her tongue with its secreting pre-cum while moving to penetrate her throat. Inch after inch sliding between those slurping lips of hers, groaning under his breath at the sensation of that wet warmth. She gagged as he pushed four of his inches between her lips, but pressed on, thrusting against her dazed face while his hand roamed to her bosom. His firm fingers found her rack and gave it a harsh squeeze, pinching one of those pink teats between his index and middle digits, tweaking and slightly rolling it while kneading the ample flesh.

"I never knew viera were such - gh - greedy sluts! She's gripping me like she'll die without it!" The hyur proclaimed, to which a few men clamored eagerly at the prospect of their own turns. He appeared to be close, speaking of which, doubling down on his already perverse, overly enthusiastic pacing. There was noticeably less care behind his wayward thrusts than the captain's, she began to acknowledge, but it was hard to care whenever he too was big enough to rub her insides in such a way that jostled her mind loose a little more with each buck of the hips. Her mind was functionally empty, only able to evoke depraved, horny thoughts of what else these men might do to her. Of how they may very well keep her and use her as a toy, like some sort of public relief cum-dumpster! She trembled at the very idea, quivering excitedly as her folds clenched his girth. It was enough to make him burst.

As he threw his head back and roared in his own orgasm, he delivered a firm spank to her ass. Loud, ear-piercing, making her leg twitch as she her cheek was assaulted. It stung, drawing back her head from such an erotically dark place if only to acknowledge how much force he'd put into that sole swat of her bronzed rump. His hand lifted and revealing that glowing red welt, in the shape of a palm that hardly covered the whole size of that broad mound. It nearly distracted her from the fact that his twitching length had erupted inside of her, once again bloating the condom that stood between her and an untimely pregnancy. It wasn't that she didn't trust those rubbers, surely they were reliable, it was just reasonably difficult to not have her doubts. What if it slipped or tore? Her two suitors so far had been exceptionally rough with her!

To her relief, as the hyur pulled out, her eyes opened and glanced down at his crotch to find that it was fully intact. A balloon full of that off-white seed was once again discarded without a care while using her body as a landing pad, slimy seed pouring out over her flesh and marking her golden brown skin with its pearly coloring. A delightful contrast to a cultured eye, but she had little time to admire the view as the Au Ra plunged to the hilt between her purple lips. His heavy, pale balls nestled right up to the side of her face, utterly obscuring her already somewhat hazy vision and giving her no time to prepare for the sudden - yet obviously expected - arrival at her ankles. This large stranger grabbed at her ankles and began to try and roll her onto her stomach, to which the man buried down her throat grunted something in response.

An agreement came to be settled after a brief dispute, from what she could vaguely understand, the shaft plunging between her lips dragging itself out from that firm grip with a satisfyingly wet 'pop'. She gasped for air and gazed down that throbbing length in a daze, catching her breath with a few soft sputters. That ghostly white length was stained purple with lipstick and drooled with leaking pre-cum and strands of spit, most of which bridged the gap to her parted lips. He shifted and took a seat before her head, helping turn her to rest with her chest in his lap. Those bronzed mounds enveloped his length, deliberately adjusting her pillowy rack to further embrace his wet rod in their warm softness. A distraction from the following, resounding 'plap' of pelvis ramming into her ass from behind!

"Hahhh?!" she howled in a notable mix of pleasure and surprise, caught off guard by the sudden thrust between her spread cheeks. He'd fully sheathed himself into her cunt, reaching out to grab her by the wrists and yanking her arms behind her back, starting to thrust violently while yanking on those slender limbs. She began to whine and moan, her legs already trembling as they struggled in supporting the weight of her broad hips. Her body had quickly begun to instinctively push back against his motions, guided in part by his tugging on her hands, jamming himself to the hilt with firm, confident strokes.

"This oughtta shudderup," another man remarked as he approached - taking her by the side of the head and, with his other grip holding his length aloft, shoving his cock between her plush lips. She let out a muffled moan, this stranger not hesitating to start forcing his girth into the tight confines of her windpipe.

"Glk, glk, glk-" became audible, some of the spectators even jerking in time with those sloppy gags emerging from her throat, drool leaking from those sealed lips and dripping down her chin in messy amounts. There was a holler or two, cheering her on, remarking about how well a bun-bitch could take a cock down the gullet without any time to prepare. It was mostly false. She struggled immensely, but with her eyes rolled back and her arms gone limp she managed to relax enough. To let herself be used by three men at a time, unable to hone in on any particular sensation. Zoning into the way the man she laid against humped at her under-boob with his twitching, aching length, only for her conscious to be dragged back to the feeling of getting her sore folds split open by the shaft of a violent pirate. A mere plaything for them to...-

Fuck, that line of thinking really did manage to get her going. Her eyelids clasped tight as she felt her spine trembling with another powerful climax. More cheers from the more perceptive men as they watched her expression contort in pleasure. Somehow the shame of being so visibly aroused by their crude treatment of her body only further intensified that bliss. Was she a slut? She kind of... Kind... Of...

The lack of oxygen was doing her in. She could feel it, mind and body growing weak. Another wave of dizziness striking abruptly. Her eyes slowly peeled open but her vision went black, only able to briefly feel the sensation of warm, thick ropes of a sea man's sticky semen plastering her skin before jolting back awake in a new position. Vision faded back in to a sea of tanned skin. Not the perfect bronze that she had, but an uneven spread. Though, it was a bit hard to say for sure with his patch of dark hairs - more specifically pubic, a shaft nonidentical to the one that'd been using her lips to jerk off with plunging into her mouth and across her tongue with its cum-oozing tip.

Her eyes widened a little more, feeling another sharp jolt. It was hot, burning like fire below the waist! She struggled to pry herself from that girth prodding at her throat, but her head was held firm by the pirate's hands. Her eyes darted down to her cleavage, where another cock was poking from her cleavage, thrusting at a leisurely pace into the grip of her sweat-coated and spit-slick bosom. His hands held each mound firmly in his large palms, squeezing them tightly together while pinching and toying with her nipples. Her moans had already become impossible to suppress as she regained her sense of self, especially as two individual sets of hips rammed into her from beneath. She could feel a fat and pulsating rod buried to the base in her ass, having claimed her anal virginity without hesitation in her lapse of awareness. Her ass felt raw, especially as he hammered his firm waist into her wobbling cheeks. Those movements alternated with the obscured stranger between her thighs, ramming away at her slit until his length bashed into her bruised cervix again and again. These men were unrelenting!

Another quick survey of what limited surroundings she could spot gave her a chance to make note of the number of used condoms on the bedspread. At least five or six more than prior, and that was merely what was in her field of view. Some were draped over her chest, others on the bed nearby, streaks of seed plastering her skin in a combination of undoubtedly countless different men. She felt used, and abused even, yet-

"Mmhhf!" she tried to curse out as her holes tightened and her limbs trembled in another powerful orgasm. She was hopeless. That mere thought had awoken her newly discovered masochistic side once more. This treatment was... Heavenly. Was it normal for someone to have a sexual awakening in such a manner, and to such a degree? The wonder of such a moment was lost on the girl, who already displayed ditsy mannerisms even outside of getting her brains turned to mush by cocks the size of her forearm. Especially as she experienced the mind-numbing euphoria of getting all three holds stuffed without rest. She would let them have their way until they ran out of steam, though judging by the crowd still looming over the mattress she could only guess how much longer it would take.

"Hrr... Take my load, cunt!" the captain's voice emerged from beneath, presumably the man whose lap she was seated on, as he forcefully bucked into her ass and slammed himself to the base inside of her pucker. At least he'd still had the decency to wear a condom, unable to feel the warm seed splashing her walls despite the familiar feeling of his length spasming and swelling with each rope bursting from the tip. Slowly he dislodged himself, delivering a firm spank to her already stinging ass-meat. She clasped down around the girth in her already form-fitting folds as the captain had finished unsheathing himself, which seemed to be all the man between her legs needed to finish himself off as well. A few final slaps of his balls into her from his stance at the foot of the bed before similarly erupting into a condom. Part of her had found herself craving the feel of a load shot into her bare slit, to have her womb flooded.

"Hahh... C'mere, whore," the man between her lips harshly remarked as he yanked himself from her throat. She coughed and sputtered, but she was swiftly moved from the captain's lap and onto her back. The two men that'd been using her tight throat and spit-coated chest were greedily jerking their shafts at her face, her head dangling over the edge of the mattress and positioned just between them. Her violet eyes gazed up at them, tongue hanging from her panting mouth. She could do nothing else, no strength left in her exhausted frame to shield her face nor put on a show on them. Merely staring at those turgid rods, watching their calloused hands work the shafts until each length burst. Geysers of spunk splattered her face, eyelids twitching as they shut to avoid the incoming torrent of that hearty amount of spunk. She moaned softly, feeling the warmth of some seed splashing across her lips and into her waiting mouth. They hardly seemed to be aiming their shots, though, those streaks haphazardly plastered across her delicate visage.

Once it was done, and a few moments had passed since the men had finished marking her with their loads, she began to wipe the cum from her eyes. Once more, she was given no time to prepare for the sound of several pairs of boots moving towards the bed.


	2. Brewed With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains; Futa x Female, sister/sister incest, light drugging/aphrodisiac themes, petite Au Ra with a massive cock.

Nazarie awoke the next morning with a killer headache and a sore everything. Her body ached as her tired limbs carried themselves out of the bed, the sheets still littered with condoms and other stains. It was all a blur, though part of her body remembered the intense bliss of those cocks slamming into her holes. Though her consent in the matter was questionable, she was optimistically cheery - and moderately gullible - enough to accept that she really had asked them to run a train on her. She held no feelings of resentment or guilt over the matter, what she could piece together in her memory was actually rather fun.

There was a brief consideration of how normal that really was as she slowly pulled on the articles of her clothing she found strewn around, to call a drunken gangbang "fun", but it was entirely possible that she had a bigger libido than she suspected. Prior to last night she'd hardly even given sex a thought. All of her encounters of that nature were sloppy and boring, making her subconsciously repress her drive and desires. If she had to guess, anyways. Maybe feeling like a proper woman had helped, now that she was mature enough to do that sort of thing.

Her heels carried her off of the ship, not a soul in sight as she cautiously made her way through the docks and back towards the city. The sun hurt her sensitive eyes, a major hangover splitting her head and making it hard to think. Where was she to go? Back home? Though she began to walk in that direction, she reconsidered. Her bed sounded comfortable, but there was no way she could get any rest like this. Her path took a sharp turn, now headed towards the marketplace. Someone must sell a potion that counteracts these dreadful effects, she figured, though she wondered where she'd find such a thing, still naive to the consequences of drinking more than one could handle.

It was as she turned down the twisting path towards the bustling commercial area of Limsa that a man approached and grabbed her by the hip, redirecting her route towards a more shady area. He chuckled softly, an attempt at a seductive grin across his lips.

"I'm 'aving a little get-together tomorrow," the shorter hyur spoke, glancing over his shoulder. "How much are your services? For, say, four people?" He asked, arching his brow. They stepped behind the corner of a building, him taking a step back to lock eyes with the dazed viera.

"Eh?" Nazarie blinked. "What, like a party?" she asked. Was she being invited on a dungeon run? "Oh, I couldn't possibly take payment for that! I've always wanted to do something with a group!" She giggled cheerily, that still-tired expression uplifting at his proposal. Being invited on her very first adventure by a proper fighter?! His armor definitely looked shiny, though still a bit shoddy, but all she could focus on was the fact that he truly looked the part of someone who could actually fight. His jaw dropped at her offer.

"You- what? Free?" he gasped. "No, no, I insist. My group just came into some money after our last trip. Please," he chuckled, taking out a sack of gil from his belt. "Five-thousand gil. Half now, half after. One-thousand for each of us, plus a tip," he offered up, holding out out to her. "Hiring an exotic escort such as yourself should not be undersold, truly," he winked, apparently trying to put the charm over her. She remained oblivious, hesitating before accepting the pouch and digging her fingers into the opening. Peering inside revealed that it was as he said, a generous payment - the equivalent of several months of rent!

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, before quickly closing it up and tucking it away. "If you insist!" That smile across her lips beamed even brighter. He took notice, his own smile widening. Reaching towards her, his hand settled on her waist, giving her a playful squeeze, his eyes roaming over her body like a wolf sizing up its prey.

"Perfect. We'll meet you at the Drowning Wench tomorrow afternoon," he instructed, taking a step back. "Sound good?" Nazarie quickly nodded in return, her heart giddy with excitement. A real group of adventurers had recruited her! It momentarily occurred to her that she had no clue how to fight, besides maybe with her bare hands poorly, though she was quickly dragged back into dealing with her headache by a sudden, sharp throbbing sensation in her skull.

"Ow!" she groaned, sorely regretting her life choices at this time. A sigh escaped her lips, glancing around to catch her bearings now that she'd been pulled off course. This was an unfamiliar alleyway, though a sign stuck out to her. A potions shop? The clicks of her heels carried her right up to the front door. The windows were all obstructed by something, and the entrance itself was featureless and sturdy. Totally not a suspicious building. Precarious locations had never stopped her from sticking her head in before, though, entering without hesitation. The bell rang, announcing her presence, waltzing straight up to the front counter. It was actually a pretty cute little place. Small, cozy, with shelves lined with vials of different shapes and sizes, each filled to the stopper with vividly colored liquids of all varieties.

"Hello and- Nazarie?!" was exclaimed in shock a voice as a smaller girl emerged from the back room. It was a petite au ra who immediately looked familiar - pale skin and short black hair made her noticeably stand out, and her curves ample despite her small stature. Nazarie's eyes widened in surprise, a smile curling across her lips.

"Minerva?!" she similarly yelped in surprise, slamming her hands onto the counter in a burst of energy. Her older sister! Adopted, just like the rest of the group of eight, but treated as if they were blood all the same. "Why are you here?!" It was a rather ignorant question. One she may have realized the answer to already, if she'd only read the sign on the front of the shop that plainly read "Minerva's Potions".

"This is my shop!" She giggled, swiftly sliding out from around the counter and tackle-hugging the larger viera. Nazarie staggered with a groan, her entire body still a bit raw from the prior night's encounter. "So you ran off to Limsa, then?" she quickly asked.

"I'm so proud!" Nazarie squealed with excitement, immediately regretting her choice as her headache continued to pound. Her arms loosely wrapped around the girl in return as Minerva planted her face right into the viera's large bosom. Just like always, nuzzling herself right on into Nazarie's cleavage without invitation. She'd always been keen on physical contact like this. "Er- yes, but I'd rather not go into that right now," she groaned, rubbing her temple. "Do you have anything for a hangover? This is killing me..." she sighed, taking a step back.

"Oh, one moment!" Minerva nodded, ducking back behind the counter. She snatched something off of the shelf quickly, seeming to know the sea of unorganized bottles like the back of her hand. Nazarie didn't question it as she snatched it up, downing it in an instant. It tasted wretched, but if it'd help she'd have no issues with it. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, but it'd all been swallowed. Sure enough, all the grogginess in her system began to slowly slip away. "So, got that plastered on your first night drinking, huh?" Minerva teased. "I was just thinking about how you were about to turn eighteen the other night, actually!" She cheered. "Happy belated birthday!" Her hands clapped together, fingers clasping in her enthusiasm.

"Thanks," Nazarie nodded, rubbing her head as the pain gradually faded. A breath of relief. "That really worked," she giggled. "How much?" She asked, reaching for the coin pouch she'd just been given. Minerva tilted her head curiously, tapping her chin.

"Oh, it's on the house. Anything for my beloved lil' sis!" She smiled warmly. Nazarie quickly shook her head, waving her hands in dismissal. That was exactly why she'd run away from Ul'dah. She didn't want people to hand her things any longer. She wanted to behave just like everyone else. Except maybe with cuter clothes.

"No, no, I insist. How much?" she repeated, a slight frown across her lips. Minerva blinked, but quickly acknowledged that Nazarie was serious. She nodded too, watching Nazarie produce that pouch of gil.

"Alright, ten-thousand gil for instant hang-over relief!" she exclaimed, extending her hand. Nazarie flinched visibly, before casually deciding to put the pouch away. "Er... Too steep?" Minerva asked, watching her little sister's downcast gaze. "Sorry, the materials really aren't cheap! And I can't even give you a shoddy version of it either, that was my highest quality, considering that you already drank it..." she pouted.

"Er... A family discount?" Nazarie awkwardly laughed. That potion costed as much as she made in five months of labor! Was potion-making truly so profitable?! Granted, she'd always known Minerva to be talented at what she did. Surely there was also no problem acquiring the finest of ingredients either, with the networking skills their parents had.

"Hmm... Nope!" Minerva quickly shook her head. Nazarie winced again. "Sorry, gonna treat you like everyone else!" She nodded firmly in her resolve, gazing intensely into the weary eyes of her little sister. This serious attitude cracked easily as a smile formed. "However, if you need the money I could let you work here with me! I could use a helper!" She suggested. "You'd just have to work the counter and give people their orders while I brew. Nothing too major!" Nazarie's eyes widened as she pondered this. Working a retail job really did have its appeal. Especially in a small place like this.

"Sorry, I don't think I could..." Nazarie regretfully decided to decline, especially with that dungeoning prospect coming the next day. "I wanna be an adventurer!" She proudly declared. "Working here would mean that it'd be harder to do that, since I couldn't just up and leave you whatever days I wanted," she reasoned. Minerva pursed her lips, furrowing her brow. There it was. That all-too-cute angry glare, too adorable to be taken as a threat but still somehow menacing all the same. She'd already decided to take Nazarie on as an employee, "no" just simply wasn't an answer she could give.

"Drink this." A bottle was produced with a simple command, Minerva handing it to the viera. Nazarie shrank back, but those red eyes of the smaller girl were locked onto her own. This wasn't the first encounter of this nature. Minerva wanted her way, and Nazarie... Well, didn't. It typically came to this, somehow. Minerva would give Nazarie a vial. If she drank it and endured its effects, the younger sister could go free with no consequence for the argument. If she couldn't withstand it, however, Minerva would get her way. It was a total power-play thing on Minerva's part that they both knew of, the small girl just loved to toy with people. These "potion fights", as they'd unimaginatively coined the these moments, were a win-win for the Au Ra. She either got to see Nazarie struggle, or Nazarie would submit to her demands.

"...Really?" Nazarie gritted her teeth. There was a quick nod. Gulp. A shaky hand reached for the vial, it always did come to this. Maybe she was too stubborn for her own good, these things never went well for her even if she did wind up "winning". At least she knew the contents wouldn't be harmful, unless something drastic had changed with the girl in the prior years. The deep purple liquid met her similarly glossy purple lips and went down the hatch, swallowing the contents in one gulp. Minerva's grin raised widely, coming out from behind the counter.

"Good!" She nodded, taking the vial and setting it aside. She walked for the door and locked it, before turning around and fumbling with her clothes. "On your knees," she instructed. Nazarie quickly raised her brow in confusion.

"Huh?" the viera asked, clueless. Minerva had stripped off her own shirt, left in just a bra and a pencil skirt. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. Minerva wordlessly chuckled and reached for Nazarie's chest, giving one of those heavy, bronzed mounds a firm squeeze. Suddenly her body lit up. That very touch made her senses feel like they were ablaze. "Hahh!" She moaned out, a hot breath escaping her open lips. Her tongue furled out, squirming against that small hand fondling her bosom through the cloth. The other joined in, molesting those pillowy jugs without inhibition. "Wh-what the hell is thiiis?! Why does it-? Hahh?!" she exclaimed. Her knees trembled, panting heavily, her crotch already seeping with eager juices.

"Isn't it obvious? A lust draft!" Minerva stated excitedly, pressing right up on the viera's body. "We're gonna have some fun, and we're gonna go until either you tap out or one of us is unconscious!" She giggled, licking her lips as she stripped the bunny of her top. Those heavy orbs bounced free, giving one of them a light slap and letting it wobble beneath her palm. The sensation was much sharper, as if it'd been a full-on spank, making her entire body jump with a jolt of pleasure. "On your knees!" was repeated by the Au Ra. Nazarie listened this time, slumping down as her legs gave out, moaning and whining softly like the bitch in heat she'd been rapidly turned into. "I have a secondary potion I need to test anyways..." Minerva quickly trailed off, steeling herself as the skirt dropped. There were no panties underneath - just the unveiling of a pre-cum leaking, pale-toned, thirteen-inch womb-breaker settled between her plump thighs.

"You have a what?!" Nazarie gasped. Minerva bit her lip as she pulled it out from between her legs, the length already hard and throbbing. Her hand glided over the shaft, the other taking Nazarie by the ears and using them as a handlebar to tilt the girl's face back. The tip slapped off of the smooth skin of Nazarie's cheek, forcing her to nuzzle against it. Minerva definitely never had that back when they lived together! At least, not as far as could be seen in a pair of panties.

"It was an experiment... Gone wrong. Or right. I'm not sure," Minerva announced, letting her cock perch across Nazarie's face as her fist pumped the lowest few inches. "I think it's permanent, it's been a few weeks. At first I was pretty depressed over it, I just wanted to try it out for a bit, but then it didn't go away no matter how much I jerked off. I kind of came to like the feeling, though..." She groaned softly, rubbing that sensitive tip firmly against Nazarie's lips. They wouldn't start yet, it appeared, drawing out the conversation with her little sister a little longer. "The cum it produces is like an aphrodisiac too... I've been using it in my potions, like the one you just drank!" She purred, now pressing forward to let the full, thirteen-incher lay across Nazarie's visage. She admired the sight, especially as those heavy, full balls nestled up against the viera's mouth. Her hips wiggled, that shaft grinding into those delicate features, one finger on the back of her length to keep it pinned to the girl's face.

"Hahh..." Nazarie moaned. The scent of this shaft was overpowering to her hypersensitive nose. Being right up against it was too potent, especially with the effects of the drug in her system, practically drooling over that impressively fat, aching cock. Its weight and the heat it produced were numbing, making her crave it even more, momentarily forgetting that she was being assaulted by her very own sister's cock! That was a bit of a bizarre phrase in the back of her head, she contemplated, though there was hardly time to think when there was a pair of swollen balls to worship. Her tongue darted out, starting to lick and lap at those plump, smooth orbs. She took one into her mouth, lips suckling on the surface of that sack eagerly, tugging and slurping audibly at it in an immediate act of submission.

"Mmh... Th-those lips... Siiis..." Minerva groaned softly, starting to hump against that servicing mouth. "It's funny, before growing this thing, I'd always thought of you in passing as pretty cute... But uhm..." She began to furiously blush. Was this really the time to be shy? "When I said I was thinking about the fact that you were having a birthday soon, I really meant that I was thinking about you a lot while I was jerking off," she grunted gently, lifting her shaft by the base and slapping it off of Nazarie's face again. "Not just you, of course, but you're damn sexy..." she cooed, moving her hand to caress the cheek of her cock-drunk little sister.

"So it's pretty good timing of you to stop by, hm?" She giggled. "Gave me the perfect opportunity to lose my cock's virginity to the object of my biggest fantasies! I probably would've tried this on you no matter what, if I'd known you were in Limsa this entire time!" It was a bold proclamation of love, it appeared, though it fell on mostly deaf ears as Nazarie found herself wallowing in the shameful pleasure derived from merely slobbering on those full nuts. Her tongue lapped at them greedily, painting the porcelain skin with smearing of purple lipstick across their saliva-coated surface. Minerva groaned, letting silence finally fall as she admired the plushness of those lips and the enthusiasm of that tongue, unable to help but drag her hips back and let the underbelly of her shaft slowly slide across the licking and kissing of that mouth. Nazarie obediently dragged her tongue from base to tip, until that the leaking pre-cum of that swollen helm prodded against her waiting entrance.

Minerva shuddered slightly as Nazarie's tongue swirled around the tip, her heated breaths warm and pleasant against the shaft. Though Nazarie's expression pleaded with the girl, it was hard to say if she was pleading for the shaft or for an antidote, not objecting in fear of losing their little competition. While she wasn't the smartest or strongest, she could at the very least say she was stubborn. She would just have to get through a simple blowjob, and it was entirely possible that her big sister was a quick-shot anyways if she truly had no sexual experience with this thing.

Those luscious, painted lips sealed around the girth of the glans. She began to bob her head, one hand on Minerva's thigh with the other grasping the base. Nazarie jerked in time with the strokes of her cock-suckers across the ghostly pale shaft, a twist behind her firm grip holding the hilt steady in place. The chatty girl before her went silent once the slurping began, silenced by the pleasure that had begun to make her hips work. Back and forth, moving in rhythm with Nazarie's sucking, a gentle pace that aimed only to guide the length deeper an inch at a time. Slow and steady, no doubt wanting Nazarie to do all of the work so that she might surrender that much faster. What motivation did Minerva have to take control of a slow, sensual blowjob? Giving her little sister the time to fully taste and experience that vascular rod might've been all she had to do in order to get the viera to concede!

Nazarie's suspicions were only confirmed when she began to try and speed up, only to have her rising tempo restricted by the grip around her ears squeezing down. She was stopped in her tracks, left with just the very tip between her lips, Minerva giggling down at her. Busted. Going fast and trying to deep-throat as much as possible would've definitely made the girl burst quick, but it appeared Nazarie was going to have to play it slow. Her tongue lapped up the leaking seed from the cusp before she began to move once more, soft, wet suckling audible as she rolled her lips back and forth over the upper half of that massive slab of girl-dick. Her lipstick was smeared generously over the glistening flesh, purple streaks strikingly visible over the otherwise milky white complexion.

At least there were external factors she could control. Her wrist moved faster, stroking the exposed portion of the shaft with a tight grip, trying her best to milk that cock with an enthusiastic hand-job. The spare hand she'd been using to caress the girl's thigh moved to the sack, fondling and massaging those heavy, swollen orbs. Her nails tickled over the smooth skin, lightly tugging and rolling them in her palm. This was the ticket to getting her way. A bit of ingenious attention elsewhere was all it took to have Minerva's expression fade from smug to visibly struggling, biting down on her lip and wriggling her trembling hips. Nazarie's tongue paid special attention to that head as well, continuing to fully massage the spongy tip with licks all over the ridges. Flicking over the tip repeatedly, completely abusing just how unbearably sensitive it was for the girl who'd only recently acquired her cock.

What might've been several minutes of jerking Minerva off with her mouth had been shortened to just under a minute of these combined techniques. An incredibly skillful blowjob given by a girl who was merely acting on instinct. It was actually kind of fun, she had to admit, even if her consent in the matter was once more dubious at best. Watching Minerva squirm as that cock swelled and began to burst in her mouth was rather cute, those trembling hands holding her firmly by the ears before yanking the tip from that wet embrace.

"Fwah?!" Nazarie gasped as licked at the open air. Minerva seemed to purposefully aim those sticky, pearly ropes elsewhere - landing over her chest and face. Everywhere that wasn't her mouth. "Hahh?! Eh?!" Nazarie questioned aloud, a bit annoyed. She wanted to taste it! Though she did a double-take in her head after the thought crossed her mind, reminding herself that she just sucked off her sister. Well, not that they were related by blood. Though somehow she wondered if the nature of their relationship had added to just how wet she was?

No, that was surely the potion talking. The same one that made her body burn up in a deep-seated aching as she admired the sight of that slowly softening cock in her face. It came to flop over her dazed expression, perching itself rather casually over her delicate features. Minerva sighed and stroked the base lightly, smacking it around and smearing those drooling strands that still remained over Nazarie's skin.

"Phew...!" Minerva sighed, sounding content. "You're... Really, really good at that! Better than I even fantasized about!" She praised, giving the viera a few strokes of the ears. Another vial was produced quickly, the girl simply reaching over the counter and snatching it from the tabletop as if it'd been prepared for this instance. The antidote? The cap came off, but instead of feeding it to Nazarie she chose to bring it to her own lips. It went down, and in moments her cock once more surged to its full size.

"Mmh... Stamina potions. It's been how I've been jerking off basically non-stop lately... I'm a bit addicted now," she softly groaned, giving that revitalized shaft a few full strokes before pulling away. Nazarie was tugged up by the arm and led behind the counter, where a chair waited for Minerva to take a seat. Her thighs spread wide open, hand still pumping that shaft with a teasing sway to it. That thirteen-inch monster wiggled side-to-side, trying to tempt the entranced viera into offering up further service. It worked like a charm, almost akin to hypnosis, Nazarie taking a few steps forward with a reluctant whimper.

"But... Nn, didn't I... Didn't I win?" Nazarie asked softly, feeling her heart pounding in her chest at the mere sight of that delicious cock. She craved it deeply. Minerva shook her head slightly, patting her lap. That was a readily obvious "no", if that achingly swollen hard-on wasn't an indication as it stood, prompting Nazarie to nod. She'd win this game, she had to! She couldn't let herself get tied down with a silly job like this! Granted she already worked the docks full-time, but she could always choose her own hours there. There was no doubt in her mind that Minerva would keep her here eight hours a day, every day of the week! Even if working with her big sister was rather appealing, and an even more tempting invitation now that she had a clear idea of how they'd be spending their downtime between customers.

She turned on the spot, wiggling her hips a little as she stripped out of her shorts. They dropped around her ankles, exposing those thick, bronzed cheeks to the au ra. Minerva groaned at the sight, unable to resist reaching out and giving one a firm slap. Nazarie yelped, tensing up a bit as her flesh wobbled under that palm. It stung, but beneath that sharp discomfort was a pleasure that made her knees wobble. She staggered back a little, bracing herself against the shelf as she nearly stumbled to her knees.

"Oops! Forgot!" Minerva laughed, reaching out to grasp Nazarie by the hips. She was guided back, letting that doughy ass land square in the smaller girl's lap. That meaty cock pressed between the viera's thighs, the sides of the shaft squeezed against by that sea of plump flesh. "I shouldn't be so rough on you when you're under the effects of that potion, might break ya'!" Her giggle was as warm and cheery as it always had been, though far more lustful in tone on this particular day. It was impossible for Nazarie to miss, though it was refreshing to hear that familiar, and moderately infectious, melody.

She began to shift and wriggle her hips, grinding the supple skin of her thighs across that shaft. A grin formed across her own purple lips, quickly devising a scheme to avoid being reduced to a moaning cock-sleeve for that unpractically-sized length - at least, just for now, for as long as she could get away with. Maybe she could outlast the potion's detrimental effects by tiding Minerva over with non-penetrative pleasure? How far could she take the girl with just this? Jerking off that shaft with her snug embrace, entirely swallowing the majority of that rod between her legs. The backside was pressed square up to her slit, inadvertently rubbing it across her drooling cunt as she worked, making it something of a mutual masturbation session with each stroke. It was quickly backfiring, a fire was lit in her crotch that made her cheeks glow red and her moaning far more frequent. Sweat beaded down her heaving bosom as she worked, panting hotly with her tongue slightly outstretched. Minerva's slender hands came to grasp her by the knees, apparently deciding she'd had enough after several moments of this toying around.

Those long, tanned legs were lifted up by the undersides of her knees. Nazarie let out a yelp of surprise at the surge of strength the petite girl showcased in holding her aloft, gazing down between her cleavage to study the sight of that raging erection pressed right up against her slick folds. She was helplessly trapped in a full-nelson, the tip of that pale girl-dick prodding against the entrance to her slit. It was inevitable. A single thrust forward slid well over half of that shaft inside, spreading those pink walls around that saliva-coated girth, Nazarie's eyes widening as an intense surge of sensation made her body go limp from an overload of pleasure. Her tongue lolled out from her wide open lips, an ear-piercing moan rumbling out from her drooling mouth, eyes rolling back in a crude display of how perverse her body really was in deriving this much from the mere act of penetration.

"Hahhh... So tight," Minerva cooed, starting to hump without pause. She didn't wait for Nazarie to finish her reaction, diving straight into easing herself into those snugly clenched folds. They gripped at that plump girth eagerly, firmly milking the invading shaft with each lunge into the slit's cozily heated interior. Each buck of the hips drew another moan from the little sister's lips, who allowed herself to merely be slammed into from below like a sex doll. It felt too good to try and resist, too immersed in the bliss of it all to try and fight against the influence of the drug in her system. She was already on the verge of orgasm, her limbs trembling and her groans without restraint.

How was she to win their little contest like this? It began to feel futile - if this went on for too long she'd get thoroughly hooked on sex with this cock, already starting to contemplate how her life could be like this all the time if she just took the job! Those thirteen inches could endlessly pleasure her, all she would have to do for it would be to show up to work every single day. She'd probably be on her knees behind the counter rather than actually selling the potions like what had been suggested. It sounded so appealing, so wonderful! Her folds clasped that girth, her body twisting and hips writhing as climax that shook her to her very core pulsed through her senses. Minerva hadn't even bottomed out yet, casually thrusting just over half of that mind-bending cock into those impossibly tightly clasped walls.

There was a brief moment of clarity where Nazarie managed to acknowledge that not all sex with this dick could be this good, her senses heightened by the effects of that cursed potion, but she could hardly find the time or energy to care as she felt herself already tingling again. Could her sister's cock really drive her to back-to-back orgasms? The answer was undoubtedly yes, toes curling in her heels and her teeth digging into her lower lip in a futile effort to endure. The way that tip split her open with each upwards pump into her from below almost felt as if it'd been electrically charged. Such a vulnerable position further amplified all of the physical stimulation, especially as she realized that the door was straight across from them.

Had the door even been locked? She'd forgotten. What if someone walked in and saw her getting plowed by that fat, raw cock of a girl much smaller than her? If they witnessed her depraved expression of pure euphoria in getting hammered by that large rod stirring up her insides. What if they recognized her? Limsa may have been a large city but most everyone knew one another in passing or by association. Maybe they'd even somehow realize that they were even siblings, and she was getting turned into a masturbation toy by her own big sister's cock?!

That last divergence in her train of thought was less likely than the others, considering that they looked nothing alike due to being adoptive - but still! It all stewed together in her mind, the roots of that potential shame driving her to a subsequent climax around that deeply thrusting cock. It was hard to draw a definite line as to where the potion's effects ended and where her own inner perversions had begun, the boundaries of such even she didn't yet know.

All the while, Minerva had grown more aggressive with each hump into those bronzed cheeks bouncing in her lap. Each audible plap was loud and sharp, the small girl easing into an eager groove as she rammed that womb-breaker into Nazarie's cervix. She could feel it battering into that barrier without relenting, like she had a button being pushed that sent a zap through her nervous system with each smack of those heavy, swollen nuts against her wet cunt lips. A third orgasm for the viera, to Minerva's previous one, chaining these mind-numbing instances of unbearable pleasure together in a seeming effort to kill any and all thoughts of resistance remaining in her head. That was it.

"Hahh... I-I-" Nazarie groaned weakly, eyes fluttering half-shut. She struggled to get the words out. "I give! Hahh! No more!" She whined, noticeably exhausted. Her endurance had been run down, which wasn't saying much given the events of the evening prior had already worn her down considerably. Minerva chuckled darkly. After several seconds of those brutal thrusts had gone past, she finally slowed to a halt. Those heavy, twitching orbs remained nestled up against Nazarie's crotch, comfortably keeping her entire shaft sheathed into that form-fitting embrace. The older sister let her beloved sibling down from that embarrassing position, before taking the viera by the waist and lifting them both into a standing position. Just as soon as Minerva's cock unplugged itself from those folds, Nazarie slumped to her hands and knees.

"Alright, antidote time!" Minerva cheered, sinking down to her own knees before the gasping girl. With Nazarie's head already leveled at crotch height from this position, that juice-coated cock was once more plunged between those lush lips of the viera's mouth.

"Mmph?!" Nazarie moaned out around the girth. The uppermost few inches were held still between her sealed cock-suckers, and her head was in turn kept in place by a returning grip on her ears, Minerva jerking the exposed shaft to completion. She'd already been on the very verge of her climax, it appeared, letting out a loud, high-pitched moan of intense pleasure as ropes of that hot, sticky spunk poured out. That creamy load flooded Nazarie's cheeks, filling them to the point of slightly puffing out, some excess seed spilling from her tightly clasped lips.

"Make sure you drink all of it," Minerva ordered firmly. It sounded less sexual and more like a mother administering medicine, though the huffs and groans that broke up the sentence made it hard to not take it both ways. Nazarie did as instructed, dutifully drinking down every drop. Was this truly the cure? Perhaps it was just a fetish of the girl's instead. As the last few drops had been wrung from the shaft by the strokes of Minerva's slender fingers they disengaged once more. "Good girl!" she cheered, helping Nazarie slowly rise to her own two feet. Sure enough, the effects of the lust addling her entire body had faded. Minerva even gave Nazarie's thick ass a quick swat, as if to prove her point, to which the viera felt no more than an appropriate response of sharp pain - which, of course, mingled with the arousal of being treated like a plaything, it seemed.

"But why is that...?" Nazarie asked, scratching at her chin awkwardly. That was a rather curious cure to such a potion, though she really had no clue about the inner workings of those sorts of things. All this had done was make her consider what exactly went into those vials that adventurers were often seen carrying around.

"Trade secret! Let's just say that..." Minerva trailed off, visibly pondering how to explain things. "Well, you don't really need to know that yet. You'll be craving injections for awhile from now, so we'll have to tend to that to ensure you don't suffer withdrawal, so we'll need to schedule weekly sessions to take care of that," she promptly nodded, her expression dead serious about it. Nazarie prepared to speak up about how this was all clearly just a ruse with the intent of fucking regularly, but was given no time to speak. "Should be easy enough since you'll be working here from now on, though!" Minerva giggled, launching herself into the larger frame of her younger sister and giving her an enthusiastic hug. Nazarie sighed and returned the sentiment. This wouldn't be all that bad, surely.

She would just have to work twice as hard to attain the life of glory and adventuring that she yearned for. Hopefully this job paid a little better than the menial labor at the docks, though...


End file.
